1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a pressure sensor is known which includes a sensor chip that detects a pressure and generates an electric signal of a level depending on the detected value, a package that accommodates the sensor chip, wirings that output the electric signal generated by the sensor chip to the outside of the package, and a bonding wire that electrically connects the sensor chip to wirings (see JP-A-2001-153746 and JP-A-2004-3936).
In the pressure sensor having such a configuration, typically, for the purpose of relieving stress from outside, that is, of preventing damage or low sensitivity of the sensor chip due to stress from the outside, the sensor chip is fixed (die-bonded) to a bottom surface of the package through a material having a low elastic modulus such as fluorosilicone-based adhesive.
Here, the electrical connection between the sensor chip and the wirings by the bonding wire is typically performed after the sensor chip is fixed to the bottom surface of the package through the adhesive described above.
Thus, since the package is positioned on the material having the low elastic modulus, there is a problem that ultrasonic waves are not sufficiently transmitted to the sensor chip during formation of the bonding wire to an electrode included in the sensor chip, and as a result, contact failure occurs between the electrode included in the sensor chip and the bonding wire.